1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire control and extinguishing apparatus and, more particularly, to a device employing electrostatic charges to extinguish flames.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In most cases, fires are controlled and extinguished using water and/or chemicals. However, the prior art teaches of using electrostatic energy to detect and extinguish fires.
The U.S. Patent to Hemming issued on Aug. 25, 1987, as U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,644, discloses an ignition and fire suppressing system for an electrostatic sprayer. The system uses a pressurized, non-ignitable fire suppressing gas source that makes use of electrical properties of flame gases to create a non-ignitable atmosphere.
The U.S. Patent to Tolmie issue Sep. 25, 1979, as U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,903, discloses a fire detecting and extinguishing system for use within a copying machine. Herein, means are provided for detecting the ionization causing a substantial increase in the conduction of energy between a pair of flame detecting electrodes. The increased current causes an alarm and the automatic ejection of a coolant or extinguishing chemical on the fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,842, issued to Purt on Oct. 16, 1973, teaches of a fire alarm signaling system wherein air is removed from spaces to be sensed and detected for the presence of certain characteristics of fire, e.g., the presence of carbon monoxide. The system provides and early warning fire alarm system for rapid detection by analyzing the dynamic properties that meet the criterion for fire.
Fire alarm and extinguishing systems have been proposed in the prior at in which various characteristics and phenomena incident to a fire are utilized to detect the presence of a fire and provide extinguishing means based on electro-chemical properties, inherent in flames. None of these patents either teaches or suggests putting out fires by exploiting the fire's electrostatic properties present within the fire, with the aid of a high voltage generator generating a high voltage electrostatic field immediately proximate the fire.